


freddy lets it slip

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dick riding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: :^)
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 86





	freddy lets it slip

imagine larry laying in his bed with freddy riding him and fuck it feels so good, larry wants to close his eyes and enjoy it but he cant with the sight in front of him, the kid’s hands splayed on larrys chest for support and his face scrunched up in concentration, his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, his thighs tense and shaking as he lifts himself up and down over and over on larrys cock

and eventually larry decides to give him a break, and goes “hey stop for a bit baby” and freddy stops n looks at larry in surprise n larrys like “stay like that, but its my turn” and then starts slowly rocking his hips and thrusting a bit and freddys like “ooooh” and his head tilts back a bit n face starts to look dazy as he’s getting fucked from beneath him, larry rolls his hips in a circular motion since he knows freddy loves feeling that inside of him and is rewarded with a loud long moan, and larry can’t decide whether he prefers the scrunched up intense concentration or this spaced out bliss look on orange’s face more, but he intends to bring both of them out as much as he can.

and freddy’s groaning and making low whining noises in the back of his throat and starting to babble incoherently “…. mmm oh god …. that, like that …. oh oh…”, larry’s got one hand on freddys hip and the other across his lower back so freddy lets his head dip back more since he’s not in danger of falling off, and he’s still babbling “oh oh oh … yeah … oh god daddy daddy please” and then larry feels orange’s entire body stiffen, and his head snaps back forward and face turns red when he realises what he’s just said

“oh jeez sorry shit shit i-, i-” he splutters out, but larry just continues fucking him, does the rolling thing again a few times, and says “you like when daddy does that baby?” and freddy’s cycling thru embarrassment and arousal and shock and relief, and answers “yeah” and larry goes “like it when daddy fucks you?” and freddy bites his lower lip and nods and says “yes daddy”, and his body starts to relax again as they continue, and freddy gets the dazed out look on his face again, and after a while larry’s starting to feel close so he risks letting his hand off the kids back for a few seconds to grab freddy’s hand and put it on his cock “jerk yourself off for daddy baby” and freddy does just that, larry quickens his thrusts making freddy moan out “oh oh oh god … oh wow wow daddy make me cum” and god what a sight, larry closes his eyes as he comes but he burns that image of freddy wanking his own cock while impaled on larry’s into his mind, and freddy climaxes seconds after, choking out noises that arent even coherent words

larry helps freddy ease off of himself, and then pulls him down with their chests together for a deep kiss, ignoring that its just smearing freddy’s cum on his stomach all over both of them more, it doesnt make much of a difference when they’re both covered in sweat and lube anyway, and they lay there for a while, freddy sprawled over larry with his head tucked until larry’s chin and arm gripping larrys shoulder, larrys hand over freddys back, both of them just enjoying the comfort of skin-to-skin contact

larry’s drawing lil circles over freddys back with two fingers, and goes “we’d better take a shower hm?” and freddy laughs “yeah”, and larry pauses and freddy knows what he’s going to ask, they’ve fucked a few times since meeting last week, and this awkward conversation has happened every time, “you’re more than welcome to stay the night if you want” and god, freddy wants it more than anything, to have larry’s arms around him for hours, to have the comforting weight of someone next to him as he’s drifting off to sleep, imagines sleepily kissing well into the night, but he’s just let one secret of his slip out in front of larry, and he knows if he lets out any more it could cost him his life, he’s already walking a dangerous line as it is, “nah man, i’m sorry, i gotta get home”, and even tho larry doesnt stop his fingers on his back, freddy’s glad he cant see the look on his face

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com
> 
> i wrote it as larry doesn't know freddy's name n only knows him as 'orange' (or the pet names he's given him)


End file.
